ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Under Oath
Glitch Warning! There is an unpleasant glitch in this quest (as of 10/13/2012) where one can get the cutscene at the end of Sharpening the Sword, and dialog for this quest from the NPCs in Southern San d'Oria, but the quest will not be flagged. Ullasa will mention the paintbrush and castle zvahl, but upon opening the chest, you will not receive the key item. check that the quest is shown in your log of san d'oria quests. if it is not, talk to prince trion again, then the other NPCs in order. possible reason for this issue would be logout or disconnection right after the end of Sharpening the Sword, or finishing the quest as a specific job. (two people finished 60PLD/DNC and 99PLD/RDM. /DNC had this issue.) Testimonials * Duoed by a 75THF/NIN and 75SMN/WHM, SMN kiting Three-eyed Prozpuz with Carbuncle & Thief soloing One-eyed Gwajboj. * Soloed by a 75RDM/NIN when using this strategy: First, clear the area. Next, have the PLD pop the NMs with a clear path to Monastic Cavern to the south and east. Once you and the RDM/NIN zone, the Orcs begin to walk back to the spawn point. Exit Monastic Cavern and pull only One-eyed Gwajboj. He is the NM that drops the Well Weight. Invincible is recommended when popping the NMs and running to Monastic Cavern. * Soloed by a 75DRG/BLU, clear the area then when you pop the NMs focus on killing One-eyed Gwajboj, Juices are needed if you don't have Ethereal Earring or Ares's Cuirass. Wyrm Armet helps a lot too, might not be possible without it. * Soloed by a 75PUP/NIN using the same strategy as the RDM/NIN above, zoning all aggro and focusing on One-eyed Gwajboj. Had capped evasion skill and wore Evasion Torque and other appropriate evasion equipment. Automaton was set to Soulsoother with appropriate attachments such as Damage Gauge, Flashbulb, Mana Converter, and Mana Tank. * Soloed By a 75 PUP/WAR using the above methods. * Soloed by a 73BST/WHM, use Call Beast once you arrive in Davoi (I used Courier Carrie) then go clear the Orcs found near the entrance to Monastic Cavern at H-11, then quickly head to the Well. The Call Beast timer should be reset by now. Put Blink and Stoneskin on and pop the NM's. Use Fight to have your pet engage Three-eyed Prozpuz and run to the Monastic Cavern with One-eyed Gwajboj following (I casted Dia II on him to make sure he did). Zone into the Monastic Cavern then immediately zone back to Davoi. One-eyed Gwajboj should be right there, Call Beast and use Fight to engage your pet with One-eyed Gwajboj then engage yourself, use Snarl when necessary to keep the hate on your pet. Once your pet loses about 15-20% health, use Reward. Continue the fight using Rampage as often as possible and Reward as often as possible. By the time your pet dies, Call Beast should be ready again. Now just outlast him, only thing that makes it difficult is the NM will use Cure IV a lot toward the end if you can't get him silenced. * Soloed by a 75 NIN/DNC, a long fight, but very easy. * Soloed by a 75 PLD/DNC, brother of the above nin/dnc, we did it for each other. Mob very slowly descended past 30% hp, a 75 DRK/WAR passing by joined to complete the kill. PLD's intent on soloing this mob should heavily DD gear. Mob will spam Cure IV to stay above 30%. Another strategy is to let other mobs attack you as well to build more tp for ws's. Had I been able to Flash a higher level orc, this would be what I would have done. * Soloed by a 75 NIN/WAR with a haste build. Zoning method was used. Enfeeble tools were not necessary, but they could make it easier if you lack a few haste pieces. Fight lasted about 7 minutes. * Soloed by a 75 SAM/DNC. This is a very long fight and requires skill. Lasted about 40 minutes, which included 2 links. * Soloed by a 75 RDM/DNC with Joyeuse and Genbu's Shield. Zoned the RNG and only fought the PLD. Didn't get into yellow HP until I switched to Aspir Samba. A slow kill, even with Bio II and Poison II. There is no danger, however, except something going wrong with the initial pull. The links are all pushovers and easy to multitank; the NM himself only hit me from 0 to 34 damage, averaging 15 or so. --Bapidai 07:00, 1 November 2008 (UTC) * Soloed by a 75 SMN/WHM, use Thunderspark at the start and zone, easy fight, you can dia2 and zone if needed. * Duoed by 75 NIN/DNC and 72 DRG/BLU, using zoning method. Very easy tanking using blink and slow, not sure how hard he hits for, only one that got through was Slam Dunk for 166. I never had to use any cures except drain samba. I would say NIN/DNC should be able to solo this easily, possibly without using shadows at all. * Soloed this on 75MNK/NIN today using zoning method. Very easy fight against PLD NM, between dodge and shadows he basically never hit me. Only things I had as far as evasion gear were Optical Hat and Scorpion Harness but was more than enough. * Duoed by 2 BLM/RDM. Have the one with the quest pop the NM and gravity the RNG. Then pull the PLD to the Monastic Cavern zone. Have the other BLM pull the PLD off while the popper zones all aggro. This should leave only the PLD at the zone( the RNG will walk back to the well). Just gravity/bind kite him around making sure to aspir often. Easy fight and didn't have to use manafont. * Soloed by 75 DNC/NIN. Basic Evasion gears. Long fight. Probably much easier with better evasion gears and evasion food. Both the NMs hit hard. Don't go with WS if you don't have Finishing Moves to regain some TP quickly. Utsusemi lasts for few seconds with 2 mobs attacking, focus on the RNG and once you kill it the rest is pretty simple even if it's gona take a while. * Soloed 75 BLU/NIN, powder boots, pop, zone. Wait at zone until both NMs (and the dozen mobs they train) come right up to the zone point. When you zone and pop back out the trained mobs will depop, and NMs will be walking slowly back to spawn. Ideally One Eyed is behind Prozpuz because you need to pull him solo back to zone line, if he's not you can pull him and zone again until they line up so that you can easily pull One Eyed alone. Monastic zone is the easiest place to fight him because the links that pop there are very easy to handle. Used Tav Taco, kept Cocoon up. Try to stun Cure IV and use Savage > Disseverment skillchain, the poison from Disseverment helps since his def and HP is so high. Took about 15min, so MP Drainkiss was absolutely necessary to cast every time it was up in order to have MP for this long fight. *''As 99 THF/NIN the area has changed since 75 cap and the mobs nearby con weak or easy prey to you. I cleared the 3 mobs near the well but when i poped the NMs and got One-eyed to about 50% he two houred and somehow linked the mobs in the nearby camp area. I flee'd to Monastic Cavern zoned in and then right back out. All the mobs between the well and zone had linked and most despawned, so the run back to the well was clear. I caught back up to one-eyed at G-9 and was able to kill him solo, without linking respawns. Fight took me a little while as I am a fresh 99 THF with mostly level 75 gear. I recommend bring friends.'' *''As 75 THF/NIN you can solo this easily with evasion gear and Bloody bolts. Pop the NMs and Flee to Monastic Cavern and zone in. Zone back out and you can just pull One-eyed Gwajboj and fight him right at the zone to Monastic Cavern. Beware of Orc links. I ended up fighting 3 orcs at once but that is how I soloed this mission.'' *''As a 75 SMN/THF using the above strategy. Garuda all the way (used Astral Flow to maintain MP up. Due to it's Cure IV spam had to switch to Carbuncle where we held it on for a bit to recover enough MP to finish him off with a stronger avatar. Sneak Attack and Spirit Taker made it easy to get full MP.'' *''Solo'd as RDM/NIN. Used Powder boots for flee then popped NM and ran to Monastic Cavern. Zoned back in and pulled One-eyed. Converted once during fight. Make sure to have en-spell on during Invincible to continue dealing damage. Kept the 2 links I had asleep during fight. *''I just kept this simple, went RDM/BLU killed Three-eyed Prozpuz then Gwajboj, killed anything that linked after i was done with Gwajboj, got my item and left *''Solo'd as Rdm/Pld. Killed all orcs near well and then popped nms. Pulled them to left corner facing away from well. Needed to nuke Prozpuz when it was down to 5% because Gwajboj starts spamming cure4 on him(and he appears to be immune to silence). Gwajboj alone is easy until 10%, Orcs even far away seem to link at that point. Didn't do zone trick because it honestly doesn't work. They start heading back to the well the second you zone out. Recommend to duo this fight. Difficulty Maybe the advice on how many to bring should be revised in favour of more open guidelines. I defeated both orcs with a 75 thf/75whm/59pld, even with two adds tonight. -------------- I had to pop it twice due to the fact that a friend and I had killed the incorrect NM for the Well Weight, and I didn't have to do the quest again to pop them again. Bhujerba 15:52, 29 June 2007 (CDT) -------------- Anyone know how to get rid of this temporary key item? I still have it after completing the quest a long, long time ago.--Meara 08:30, 31 July 2007 (CDT) -------------- You do *not* need to be PLD to pop the Orc NM, you only need to be PLD to accept the quest, afterwards you can go any job you want to hunt the paintbrush --Jurai 10:39, 28 January 2008 (UTC)and pop/fight the 2 NM...I popped this fight today for my PLD AF as 75 RDM, and i've helped my friend when she popped AF fight when she was 75 THF --Jhes 00:42, 13 August 2007 (CDT) -------------- This was pretty hard without sleep (since they can't).. Tried with 75 drg/whm and myself as blm/rdm. The Ranger mob owned us bad -.- Took out the pld both times (and he dropped the item both times...) Tractored our pld the first time before item dropped ><... With an extra thf or other dd to fight the rng it might not be so hard- my buffs just didn't hold up on blm without being able to sleep. --Jurai 10:39, 28 January 2008 (UTC) -------------- Yesterday I helped a friend with this quest, and was trying to sleep the RNG with Lullaby while it was being kited by another friend who was helping(I had read the first line in the strategy about PLD being immune to sleep and RNG being immune to lullaby, but hadn't noticed the line below it). It didn't show up in my chat log so I could confirm it's what happened, but on one of about 8 tries, the RNG did stop moving for about 30 seconds and didn't act. Was this some kind of glitch, or is it possible that the mobs are not completely immune but just very highly resistant? What else would make the mob stop this way? There wasn't anyone in the party who could stun, other than the PLD's shield bash, and she was on the PLD mob, so I know that's not it. Strange Sheet of Paper I was able to obtain the Strange Sheet of Paper by just looking behind the painting. Did not need to examine the painting or touch the pen and ink. --Thoreau 22:41, 29 September 2007 (UTC) Modified the note at the beginning of this quest. If you get the last cutscene of A Boy's Dream while as a non-Paladin job, Trion will not offer you this quest until you return as a Paladin. --Taeria Saethori 09:40, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Mique's Paintbrush When I finish the quest A Boy's Dream and got the cutscene from Prince Trion's. I changed to THF (to pick a Coffer) to get a Map of Castle Zvahl Baileys. When I picked the Coffer I got the Key item: Mique's Paintbrush and I did not talk to Vemalpeau, Najjar or Ullasa. Can this be confirmed?? --JJDiancecht 01:16, 1 May 2010 (GMT)